Vampire Breath
by random-girl123
Summary: <html><head></head>The new girl Clare arrives at Degrassi, and she seemd different from all the rest. She warns Eli that they can't be friends, And Eli questions the differ. He soon put the puzzle together and finds out she is a vampire.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Breath.

Auther's Note:  
>Hey! I thought I should try and write a new story because I got bored from my other one...I just was losing interest in it, and I think people were too. But anyways, I saw this movie and I just got the idea, and I couldn't get it out of my head! I thought it was a good idea for a story, so well, you tell me! ;)<p>

Warning~!: I should warn you, this is very dark, and dramatic!

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Eli Goldsworthy walked through the halls of Degrassi as he did so he saw his best friend Adam Torres tied between the wall and Fitz's fist. Right when he was ready to punch Eli stepped in and blocked the way, punching Fitz in the moment. Fitz grabbed his now bleeding nose and growled with disapprovel. As he was about to punch back Principal Simpson walked down the hallway, carrying a load of papers. He caught Fitz trying to punch Eli so he sended him to the office. With this, Eli smired with satisfaction while Adam smiled.

"Thanks man, I really needed that. If you didn't come at that moment I would have been screwed!"

"Anytime bro, anytime."

"Hey. Did you hear of the new girl that just showed up today? Her name is Clare. Clare Edwards, man you should have seen her, she's hot!"

"No I didn't. And even if I did then I wouldn't be interested, you know what happened with Julia and I regret it so much! I don't need another girl ruining my life." Adam nodded his head with agreement and before he could reply the bell for the first block rang. Meaning that he has Math and Eli had English, on his way there he bumped into a small girl.

"Sorry...I didn't see you there" The little blue eyed girl looked at him with amusment before nodding her head and smiling.

"I-It's no promblem, I should be more careful on where I am going. I'm new here you see, and I seemed to have lost where I was,"

"It's no problem, I could show you the way, what class do you have now?"

"English."

"Really? Same"

"Awesome"

As Eli and the girl walked to English Eli took a seat at his normal spot and the blue eyed girl took a seat infront of him. Mrs. Dawes came in the class and wrote on the board, telling everyone to study for this block.

"Hello class, and before I began, We have someone new here today. Come up to the front and tell us about yourself Clare." The same girl Eli bumped into in the hallway just a few minutes ago slowly and shyly walked up to the class, her hands together and her head down with nervousness.

"H-hello, I'm Clare." Mrs. Dawes smiles and takes a sip of her coffee that she was holding.

"Well Clare, I hope everyone makes you feel welcomed, now go sit back down."

Clare did as she was told and sat back down infront of the dark haired boy.

Eli's Point of View

Clare..That names sounds familiar...Where have I heard that name before? I thought I should get some more info so I carefully tapped Clare's shoulder and she turned around with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering something, what's your last name?"

"Does it really matter?" Whoa...grouch much?

"No, I was just being curious..I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" I could hear her sigh before opening her mouth to talk, I noticed she had two teeth that looked like fangs on the top of her mouth. Weird..Maybe she was born that way?

"Edwards..Clare Edwards"

Then it hit me! Adam told me about her before we went to class, and boy was he right. She was pretty hot. And not only does she have the best blue eyes ever. but her hair was beautiful too!

"Cool. Mine's Eli, Eli Goldsworthy."

"Good to know."

And with that she turned around and paid more attention to Dawes as she wrote some notes for us to write down. I can see this is going to be a long day since we have to take notes the study for a stupid test that no one is actually going to study for at home. I groaned and put my hands into my face and then everything went black...

Later that night

When Eli went home that night the fist thing he sees is his parents yelling and screaming at eachother, they were suppost to be having a divorce and now that they are they are neglecting Eli. He really didn't want to just stand there and listen to them fighting so he went to the cupboard and grabbed a large bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips as his supper for the night and went up to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to his dark black and blue window still and looked out the big brown window. It was snowing outside and the sky was a light beige color. After eating a couple of chips he decided to go outside and injoy the beautiful weather. Walking down the wooden stairs, chips still in hand, he walked past his parents and went outside and stood on a snowy slide at a park. He heard foot steps behind him and looked behind him and saw Clare sitting on a bench right next to the slide. She wasn't wearing a jacket, socks, or shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Asked Eli once he saw Clare

"No. I never seem to get cold."

"Oh, you must be some tough girl." Eli chuckled

Clare sighed and shook her head, glaring at her feet that were now covered in snow. Eli nippled on some more chips and tilted the chip bag towards Clare,

"Want some?"

"We can't be friends."

"What? Why?"

"Because It's against the rules."

"What rules? No one said we couldn't be friends."

"It just is."

And after that she got up from the bench and started walking near her house, which was now right next to Eli's. Shoving her feet against the snow as her will. Once she was a long distance away he yelled out,

"Well, who said I wanted to be friends aways?"

"Stupid girl.." He mumbled before heading back to his house where his parents were still fighting since he left. They stopped once they saw him walk through the door and they gently smiled at him, like nothing happend.

"Hello sweetie, glad to see your home from school. how was your day?"

"Mom...I got home from school two and a half hours ago, and it was okay I guess, I met this girl name Clare today. She lives next door."

CeCe and Bullfrog clapped their hands together before CeCe crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well I'm glad that you found someone that could replace Julia, because ever since she died all you ever showed was sad and depression. I want you to try and be happy for once."

"Mom! You know no one will replace Julia, Julia was my one love and will always be my one love! Plus..Clare is weird anyways,"

"Oh? Why is she weird baby boy?"

"Because she just is"

And once he said that, he walked back up to his room to hear his parents fight again.

Meanwhile..

Clare was running through the allyways looking for food, no one was there. Her blue eyes flashing with hunger and anger at the same time. She slid down on the side of the building crossing her arms and sighing deeply. Until she heard a boy walking down it, her head shot up quickly and saw that it was a brown haird guy pretty tall and looked pretty decent to eat. She really wanted to eat him without him trying to run away so she started crying out,

"Help!" the boy stepped closer,

"Help please!" The boy stepped even closer,

"Please help me.."

When the boy finally eached her he crouched down to her hight and gasped in shock when Clare started crying really hard.

"Hey hot stuff, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-I'm lost."

"Oh! Okay..well um, where do you live?"

"Right here.."

"Oh.."

"Could you carry me? Please.." She begged while looking up at him with pouty eyes, that had sad and helpless in them.

"Sure, here."

He said before picked her up and she wrapped her arms and feet around his hips before resting her head on his shoulder. He started to walk forward before Clare growled loudly,

"AHHHHHHH!"

And attacked his neck, sucking the blood out of him. He screamed in pain while her fangs digged deeply into his neck. Blood the busting everywhere, skin was flowing everywhere, and Clare began to move to the other side of his neck. She pounched and pounched all around and sucked every little bit of blood into him. When the boy tried to run away she growled even more and jumped on his back, and sucked the blood out of his back. Hearing the boy scream in pain and for help only make her suck harder. She finally left go of him and he passed out when all of his blood was gushing out. Clare looked up and saw cop cars started to come in, she ran like the wind and whipped her face, that was full of blood. She looked at herself in the closest shop mirror and saw that she had a little bit of blood still coming from her mouth. She whipped it even more until it was finally gone. Then started to walk home, feeling really full at the moment. The boy tasted really good, his blood was sour and salty. But she could do better, but for now she had to go home before anymore suspecks something. Once she got home her mother was in the kitchen with a big bottle of blood she was feeding it to herself, once she saw Clare she got excited and went to the cupboard and pulled out another bottle of blood and handed it to her. Clare smiled at her with delight.

"Thanks mom, but I just had some dinner. I saw this really tasty looking guy and I couldn't resist. But I will drink this later though,"

"Okay honey, and boy, you should have came with me. You won't believe how many tasty looking guys there were at a bar tonight, I had to trick them to come outside in an allyway. Then I sucked the blood out of them."

"Way to go mom!" Clare clapped.

"Thanks hun! Next time come with me okay?"

"Okay, but right now, I'm going to rest for a while. Good night."

"Night"

Clare walked to her pink and purple room with a blue bed (in case someone comes to sleep over. because she doesn't sleep) and lime green curtains with a bright white window. She sat on her bed and pulled out her notebook, and started writing what she did today. She heard a knock on her door but ignored it, it knocked again and it opened to her mother standing there with more blood, she thanked her and then closed her eyes and rest..

The next morning

Eli walked into Degrassi with an apple in hand that was soonly thrown on the floor by Adam who bumped into him crying his eyes out.

"Adam...Adam! Dude, what's wrong!"

"It's Drew..It's Drew man! He's dead!"

"What!"

"Yeah..I found him laying there in an allyway full of blood! His blood was gushing ever where Eli!"

Before Eli could answer Clare suddenly came up to them, hearing their whole conversation.

"W-who died?"

"My brother Drew. I found him in an allyway dead with his blood gushing everywhere."

"Y-your brother died? How sad..."

"Yeah...him and I were really close." Clare suddenly felt guilty for killing his brother, but It's not like she didn't mean to, It's her food.

"I'm Clare by the way, and if you or Eli need someone to talk to, I'm here." Eli suddenly stopped in his tracks, while Adam whipped a tear from his face.

"Thanks Clar-" He started but was cut off by Eli,

"Hey wait, I thought you said we weren't 'aloud' to be friends?"

"We can't, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't listen. I'm a pretty good listener."

Both guys stood there confused to why this girl just said she would listen to them but they weren't aloud to be friends. They looked at eachother confused, but shrugged. Before starting to head to class, but was stopped by Fitz coming up to them and pushing Eli up against a wall.

"Got exspelled yesterday in the office because of someone." Fitz growled

"Me and my loose lips." Eli smirked,

"I just thought that I would pay you back before I head home for my 8 day suspension."

Right before Fitz was about to punch Eli he saw from the corner of his eye a sexy blue eyes girl standing there with fear in her eyes. He moved away from Eli for a moment and headed towards the girl,

"Hey there sexy, what are you doing hanging out with those fools with you got better people to hang around with." He winked,

"Get away from me." Clare growled

"Oh come on, I won't bite."

"Dude leave her alone!" Eli cut in

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE." Clare growled even more, the anger in her eyes scared Fitz. It looked like she wanted to eat him? So he put his hands up and walked back over to Eli, getting ready to punch him. Before Clare cut him off again.

"Leave him alone too! Same as Adam as well!"

Clare's breathing was heavy as his eyes widned and he ran out of the school faster then you could say leave. Once he left Eli and Adam bursted out laughing, holding their bellys from laughing so hard. Once Clare's eyes softened she turned around and smiled at their laughing.

"Your welcome." She said simply before walking to class.

Their laughter finally stopped and Adam turned to talk to Eli,

"Dude, that was so dope! But weird at the same time..how could she make him leave like that?"

"I don't know! and before when I was outside from my parents fighting, I saw her not wearing a jacket or shoes and socks! And it was like - twenty four out! And she told me she NEVER gets cold."

"Man that's really weird, at lunch time I didn't see her eating anything and I asked her why and she said because she wasn't hungry. Yeah, bullshit. and then when she talks I noticed she had two teeth that looks like fangs at the top of her mouth!"

"I know, me too!"

"Come on, Let's get to class before Dawes gives us a DT again." Said Adam,

"Okay."

And they walked to class thinking about what's up with Clare.

They didn't see how this could get any weirder, but little did they know they were in for a shock. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Breath Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't upload in a LONG time, I just had other things to do, and a lot going on, but I'm here! And I hope you like this chapter better then the other, because the first one sucked…But anyways. **

**Please enjoy the second chapter of Vampire Breath**

_Chapter 2_

**Clare's Point of View**

As I walked to Mrs. Dawes's class, I would help but feel really guilty about killing Adam's brother Drew? Was it? Well it's not like I had a choice, I can only control my urge on the people I don't want to kill. Like my friends, but I don't have many, so…

I remember the time when I actually did have a friend, his name was Jake. And he betrayed me! He only used me to get into my pants, which I wasn't ready. Let's just say, he didn't like that…I didn't know that he was a vampire because he never told me, so he bit my neck really hard, the next thing I know is that I was in the hospital and I was turned into a vampire, it was horrible.. I got out of my thoughts as I walked into the classroom and sat right in front of Eli.

Man, even though it's against the Vampire rules to be friends with a human, I do have to admit that this Eli kid is pretty hot. It sucks for me, because I'm his new neighbour. It's going to be hard seeing this kid and trying hard not to kiss him or suck on his neck. I looked up from my desk and looked up at the broad.

"Okay class, today you're going to pick a partner, and once you do, you'll get a book then you have two weeks to read the whole book and write a poster on it." Says Mrs. Dawes as she sat on the top of her desk, and took a sip of her coffee.

Then everyone started picking their partners while others were putting their desks together with one other, but as for me, I just sat there and looked around the room to see if anyone would pick me. But sadly, no one did. I sighed, as I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around, I met with a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Looks like we're partners" Eli said with a smirk, I looked around the room once more and saw that everyone else already had a partner. Turning back around, I nodded my head.

"Looks like it…" I said with a small smile.

"Well, now we'll just wait until we get our book, then start working alright?" Says Eli, as we heard my name being called.

"Clare, Clare Edwards, who's your partner?" Mrs. Dawes asks me, I looked up at her and smile softly.

"Eli, my partner's Eli." I said, pointing at him.

"Well good! You two will be perfect together, well one of you come up and I'll give you your book."

I nodded, then got out of my seat and made my way over to her desk. She smiled gratefully at me as I smiled back.

"Okay Clare, yours and Eli's book is going to be Twilight, a _Vampire_ book." She said with a smirk, making me stare at her with wide eyes.

"O-Okay, thanks." I said as I grabbed the book from her.

As I made my way back to the desk, I saw Eli doodling on his finger nails with a black marker. Wow, weird much?

"Um, hello?" I asked, as I tapped his head with my pen.

"I was listening…" He said, sounding really bored.

"A huh, I bet you were." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever, so what book did we get?" He asked coldly.

I was a bit taken back by his sudden cold tone, but choose to ignore it. Because I really need a good grade, and the last thing I need right now is attitude from a boy who I haven't known for very long.

"Twilight" I said simply.

"Twilight, seriously?"

"Yes seriously, don't you like Vampire books?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes I do, but I know that their not real."

The comment made my heart drop; I can't believe he just said that. The guy who I want to be friends with, just said that Vampires weren't real, well listen here mister! I will prove it to you that vampires are real, just when I have the right time!

"Well, what if they were real?" He snorted at this.

"Oh yes Clare, vampires are totally real, I can't believe you actually believe that crap." He said with a deep chuckle.

I was getting more and more angrier as I talked to him, I didn't want to get to anger because then I would explode, which I don't want that. So I just took a deep breath, and nodded my head trying to act calm.

"Yeah, I can be so silly sometimes." I said threw my teeth.

He only smirked and took the book from me, and read the back. I could see his smirk getting bigger as he read it. Which was only making me more angry.

"Oh yeah, like someone would believe in this bullshit" He said with a laugh, I flinched at his swear and it took all my willpower to try and not kill him right then and there.

"Y-you right." I said, trying to stay calm.

He shook his head, before handing me back the book. I laid it on my desk, and read the first three pages of it. Then I got my blue pen that I was holding and starting writing down notes on what to put on our poster. I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it Eli." I growled.

"Don't be mad Clare, please? I was only joking."

"Well it didn't sound like a joke."

"Why does it matter so much to you anyways? I never knew it was such a big deal…" I turned back towards him and glared. Oh Eli, I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me.

"I just…I don't know, just drop it okay?" I asked him pleadingly.

"But why..?"

"Just drop it! Please." I snapped back, not wanting to put up with him.

His eyes widened from my sudden little outburst, but nodded. I mumbled a thanks then turned back around and continued to write stuff in my journal.

**After class (Eli's Point of View) **

As soon as the bell rang, I watched as Clare as fast as possible made her way out of the class. This class was really weird, I was only joking…I don't see why she would take a joke so seriously; I mean, it's not like she really is a vampire, right?

I shook my head at the thought, now I'm just being retarded. Vampires aren't real, are they? I got up from my desk, and walked out of the class, and made my way over to Adam's locker. Where he was sitting on the floor, and reading a very interesting looking comic.

"Hey dude." I said, as I walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounding hoarse.

"How are you taking Drew's death?"

"Not too good, I cried all block in the bathroom." He said, as he turned the page.

"I'm sorry bro, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. What do you think caused it?" I asked, as I patted his back comfortably.

"I don't know! But I'm dying to find out, and once I do, I'm going to kill the person who did it!" He said, letting all his anger lose.

"Yeah dude, don't worry, I'm going to help once I find out as well."

"Thanks…"

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who had a weird day…" I said, still thinking about what happened with Clare today.

"Oh? What happened?" Adam asked me, as he turned to look at me.

"Well, I got Clare as a partner today, and we got a book thing to do. Of course she had to get Twilight, after she showed me I made a joke about vampires not being real because she asked if I believed, which I said no too, then she got all mad at me. Which I don't get, because I was only joking…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Wow, that's not obvious at all!"

"What's not obvious at all?" I asked curiously, not knowing where he's getting at.

"She's trying to hide that she's a vampire! Eli can't you see that?" Adam said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I snorted at him; don't tell me he believes in that crap too? Vampires aren't real! Nor will they ever be, he's just being retarded like I am…

"God Adam, I never knew you believed in that crap too, it's not real!" I said, trying to tell him the truth.

"Well let's face it Eli, she doesn't eat, she got mad at you for that joke, she made Fitz go away. Let's face it, she's a vampire!" Adam said excitingly, as he started to jump up and down on the floor.

"Adam, stop being ridicules!" I said, as I shook his shoulders, making him shake his head.

"Right…sorry dude, just got caught up in the moment." He said, his eyes showing disappointment.

I only smirked down at him, as I took my hands off his shoulders. I got up from the floor, and checked my watch. I have to go home soon, like in a few minutes.

"Well dude, I'm going to go home for the day, I'll IM you tonight okay?" I said, as I started heading towards the main doors.

"You better!" Adam yelled out to me.

I waved at him, before leaving the school and heading over to where Morty was parked. I got inside, and drove off home. Still thinking about the weird day with Clare, and the first thing that came to my head was,

What if Adam was right? What if she really was a vampire?

**At home **

As I walked inside my house, I could already hear my parents fighting like they always do. I rolled my eyes, as I walked up the stairs and into my room. When are they ever NOT fighting? The only thing I want to do now; is go outside and take out my anger on a tree.

I got up from my bed, and looked into the mirror, and noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing my black leather jacket, with grey skinny jeans, and black boots. I sighed, as I walked back down the stairs and ignored my parent's fighting, and walked to the playground that I'm normally on.

I got on the nearest swing, and starting swinging, kicking my feet back and forth on the snow. I looked up once I heard footsteps coming towards my direction, looking up from the ground, I saw Clare making her way over to the other swing right next to me.

"Hey…" She said awkwardly, as she sat on the orange coloured swing.

"Hi." I said, looking back at the ground.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I took the joke really seriously, it's just that I sometimes take a joke really seriously, I'm sorry…" She said as she looked at me with saddened eyes.

I only nodded at her, and smiled softly as she took my hand with her hand. Looking up from the ground once again, I saw that she wasn't wearing a jacket or socks again….

"Why don't you ever wear any clothing for the weather?" I asked, as she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't get cold I guess…" She said with a shrug.

"Why don't you get cold?"

"I'm just always warm blooded I guess, I don't know, it's confusing." She said, taking her head away from mine. I had to hold my tongue from trying not to whimper from the loss of heat, she's right, she is warm.

"Oh well, that's cool I guess?" I asked, unsure on what to say about that.

She smiled as she nodded softly, I got up from the swing and walked over to the Mir O ground. Once I sat down on the edge, I felt Clare get up from the swing and followed me to the Mir O ground.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Clare asked me curiously.

"Why yes, yes I do. Do you?"

"Yeah, I want your number…that is, if you don't mind?" She asked, as she looked at me once again.

I told her yes, then took out my phone from my pocket, and gave it to her, as she gave me hers. Once I was done putting my number in, I handed it back to her, as she did with me.

"Thanks…" She replied bashfully, as she looked at the ground.

"No problem."

Then it was silence, both of us looking at the ground and kicking our feet back and forth. I suddenly then got an idea, and couldn't help but ask.

"Would you like to go out to the store with me?" I asked with a blush.

"O-okay, but not for long alright? I have to go home soon…"

I smirked, then got up from the Mir O ground, and took her hand in mine again. She blushed and looked down, as I started to bring her to the store.

**At the Store **

Clare and I were walking through the store, with me holding a bag of candy, and her….nothing.

"Aren't you going to get something?" I asked, as we walked to the other side of the store.

"Nah, I'm good, already ate today."

"But…aren't you hungry still?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her with confusion.

"N-not really, no" She replied, looking at the floor.

A few more minutes into the store I already had a full bag of Pespi and candy. And Clare still didn't get anything, making me more confused then ever. As we walked out of the store, I stopped and grabbed a piece of candy from the bag and handed it to her.

"Just try it, please? For me?" I asked pleadingly.

She shook her head no, and crossed her arms together. I pouted at her and still kept the candy out.

"Please…?" I replied, giving her the puppy eyes. She sighed with frustration and took the piece of candy.

"Fine, I'll try it, happy now?" She asked, as she quickly put the candy in her mouth and chewed.

I smirked in victory as I watched her chew the food, and swallow right after, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands shortly after.

"Good?" I asked, smirking even bigger.

She only nodded.

"That's what I thought."

**A few minutes later **

The next thing shocked me, Clare was running over to a random car and chocking like crazy, like she was sick or something. I ran and caught up with her, and stood right in front of her. She covered her mouth, as her coughs stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her, laying my hands on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah, just allergic to sugar…" She said.

Bullshit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I said to her as I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back and laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back as I tightened the hug.

"Hey Eli…" She asked, mumbling into my chest.

"Yeah…?" I asked, obviously confused as fuck.

"What would you do if I told you that I wasn't like any other girl? I was…different."

Different, what does she mean by that? Now I was really confused, but I do know one thing.

This girl amazes me, and I wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

**A/N: **

**Hey…so I'm sorry for the delay, and I'm pretty sure that this story is going to be like 10-11 chapters long? That is, if you guys like it? **

**I know that this chapter is terrible, I know, don't need to tell me. **

**But still. **

**Review if you thought it was good? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hey, so thanks for the reviews you guys, they mean a lot. I'm really glad you like this story, =) I do know where this story is heading, and it might has some little bit of making out in it, hope you don't mind? ;) **

**Other then that, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Vampire Breath! **

**Clare's Point of View**

Well this is nice, I mean _really_ nice. Being here in Eli's arms, I wouldn't ask for a better place to be right now. His arms felt so comforting, and he smelled safe. Which is good, just in case Jake tries to come after me, which I'm pretty sure he won't; I need to get over Jake, and move on, possibly Eli perhaps?

I buried my face into Eli's toned chest and inhaled his scent. Did I mention that I loved his smell? I felt Eli lay his head on my head, it felt really good. I wonder if I could do more with him, with his hands….

Dirty thoughts Clare, get them out of your head.

"I'm really sorry to ruin our little moment here, but my mom probably will start wondering where I am." Eli mumbled into my hair, getting my out of my dirty thoughts.

"O-Oh right, yeah. We should get going…" I muttered back, but yet, neither one of us moved. Just stayed there, holding one other.

"We have our book project due sometime soon. We should get working on that tomorrow, how does that sound?" Eli questioned, kissing my hair lightly, before burying his face into it.

I blushed when he kissed my head, no one has ever done that to me before. Jake always used to kiss me roughly and hurtfully, I always hated his kisses. While Eli kissed my head with care, meaning he cares for me.

"It sound perfect, well we really should get going now…" I murmured sadly, just wanting to stay here forever, but unfortunately we couldn't.

"Right, well I'll see you later Clare?"

"Guess you will."

But yet, both of us didn't move. We just continued to sway back and forth in our little spot outside the store, it's like we need each other and we're perfect in each other's arms.

Well that's how I would explain it, I'm not to sure on his point of view.

I only snuggled into his chest more, while he tightened his grip on me. If I could stay like this forever, I would. Being here, in Eli's arms, not actually this very spot right outside the store…

"Few more minutes?" I suggest, looking up into his beautiful shiny hazel eyes.

"Sure" He nodded, making me sigh happily and snuggled into him again.

And we stayed like that for what seemed like forever….

**Later on that night **

I giggled happily while walking to my room, my mom seemed to ask me what was wrong with me, but my only reply would be "I don't know" or "Nothing". I never knew Eli would have that effect on me, which it's shocking how he did. A human being, having a effect like that on a Vampire.

I never knew I would have a crush on a human, and it feels great to. My mother has always told me that I wasn't aloud to like one, but right now, I don't really care. Every time I'm with that boy all I want to do is jump him, or at least butter him up with kisses.

And maybe some day I will be able to do that, until then I'll just have to keep dreaming. I finally made it to my bed, and I smiled when I saw that I got a text from Eli.

_I hope you have a good night my dear. (heart) _

_-Eli _

Aw, he is just too cute! He called me his dear, wait…why would he call me his dear? I'm not a deer! I better ask my mom about that later, I wouldn't really know.

_Aw Eli your too sweet. =) but I'm not a deer, lol. _

_-Clare _

_No, I meant you're my sweetheart. ;D Better? Haha. ;P _

_-Eli _

Oh! That's what he means, well then I would love to be his sweetheart, but I kind of can't. It's against the Vampire rules…

_Are you always like this with the ladies? ;) All flirty and stuff; _

_-Clare_

_Not really no, only you. In fact, I haven't had a girlfriend since my last one which was two years ago. But that's a story that I'm not telling, so don't ask. _

_-Eli _

Well now he's being all cold like? Well he did say it was just me he was being all flirty with, but I'm not to sure. I'll just let it slide for now.

_I-I wasn't going to ask, I don't ask questions much. I'm sorry if I got you upset Eli, I didn't mean to make you. It's not like me to do that…D: _

_-Clare_

_Don't worry Clare, you didn't make me upset. I didn't mean for it to sound out rude, I should be the one apologizing. Well anyways, I'll see you tomorrow? :D _

_-Eli _

Well at least he changed the subject, and didn't continue to fight with me. I don't like fighting with people, it only leads to me bursting out crying.

_Sure, I'll walk over there to your place tomorrow, and we'll walk to school together? =) _

_-Clare_

_Of course Clare, see you tomorrow. (heart) _[1]

_-Eli _

_Bye, talk to you tomorrow Eli. (heart) _

_-Clare_

And with that, I laid my phone on my nightstand right next to my bed. I liked how Eli sends little hearts to me in his messages, it makes me happy. It tells me that Eli really cares about me, and would try not to hurt me. Well, at least I don't think so…

I threw on my pyjamas and got ready for bed. I drank my water bottle full of blood before I got in bed. And let the most wonderful sleep take over.

**Next day with Eli**

Walking through the halls of Degrassi would normally be boring for me, but this time I wasn't bored. I was really happy that I got to flirt with Clare, and she was flirting back. It was amazing, but then I thought of Julia. And I couldn't help but still feel guilty about what happened.

Well I'll let that slide for right now. Right now, I'm about to head into my classroom only to be pulled back by the one and only, Mark Fitzgerald. What could he possibly want? He pulled me down the hall until no one could notice, and shoved me up against the lockers.

"Hello emo boy, I could see that you needed your little girlfriend to help you out by scaring people off. It looks like your too week to do it yourself." Fitz smirked, hitting Eli playfully in the arm.

"Okay, one, she's not my girlfriend. And two, I'm not weak to fight a giant ass pig like yourself." Eli smirked back, punching Fitz in the arm mockingly.

Fitz clinched his teeth together with anger, but seemed to calm down after a while, smirking that ugly smirk of his. He grabbed Eli by his jacket, and put him in a head lock. Eli struggled and struggled, trying to get out.

"Let go of me you fat ass!" Eli yelled out, trying to move out of the way. But it wasn't making to much process, until finally, Fitz left go, making Eli smirk big.

"What, too much to handle, look Fitz, I know I'm sexy but that doesn't mean you have to look at me that way. I'm not gay." Eli shrugged, crossing his arms. Fitz smirked, and laughed coldly, before punching him in the lip.

"You think I'm gay huh emo boy? Well that's what you think." Fitz replied, punching him in the jaw again, giving Eli a busted up lip, blood running down his mouth.

"What the hell man! That's not cool…." Eli groaned, grabbing his mouth and moaning in pain, only to have Fitz laugh at him until Simpson walked by.

"Mark! What do you think your doing?" Simpson yelled, grabbing Fitz by the hoodie and looking him in the eye.

"What did you do?" He continued, eyeing Fitz curiously. He just sighed, and looked at Eli who was now leaning down against the lockers still groaning in pain.

"I-I don't know…"

"Well I'll get the whole story out of you then, in my office, now!" Simpson yelled, waving goodbye to Eli and grabbing Fitz and dragging him along.

Eli inhaled, and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and cupped his mouth with the other. He saw Clare walking by, she looked shocked at Eli's lip, and ran over to him kneeling down next to him and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Clare asked, carefully removing Eli's hand from his lip and looked at his blood hungrily, luckily enough Eli didn't notice she was looking at it that way.

"Stupid Fitz, he just thought it would be funny to punch out my lip." Eli murmured, looking into Clare's beautiful light blue eyes.

"That's rude."

"I know" Eli nodded, growling at how the pain of his lip have gotten worse and the blood was rushing down more, as some was drying up.

Clare looked around to see a very empty hallway, with the entire classroom doors closed. Meaning it was completely empty. Clare suddenly got an idea and touched the bruise on Eli's lip that was now getting worse.

"Stand up." Clare whispered demandingly, standing up herself and holding out her hand for Eli to take, which he looked at it for a couple of seconds before taking it, and standing up right in front of her.

"Yes…?" Eli muttered, confused to what is going to happen next. Clare mumbled a "Stay still" before removing Eli's hand from his lip, and started licking off the blood that was running down his chin.

She loved the taste of Eli's blood, so sweet, so tender. She was getting turned on by the taste. She continued to lick the blood, and moved up to his bottom lip, that was full of dry blood. She sucked on it, getting every little bit, making sure to get the dry blood gone. Eli's eyes widened as she did that, but couldn't help the boner he was getting.

She was such a turn on…

She stuck on her tongue and licked his busted up lip. Making sure to get every little bit of it, then moving to his top lip that was slightly bruised. She licked over to his jaw that was bleeding, and planted small kisses to it. Having ever kiss take a piece of blood, until finally she got it all. Eli moaned lowly at her, and continued to watch her.

She planted one lass kiss to his jaw then removed herself from his face, looking deep into his hazel forest eyes. That were wide and shinning with lust. She smirked flirtingly at him, then planted a leather light kiss to his bottom lip, sucking the blood.

Once she was done that, she smiled at him innocently then waved goodbye, and walked away to her next class, leaving Eli there breathlessly, and wanting more.

"Holy fuck…" Eli mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He needed to tell Adam what the hell just happened, he quickly took out his phone in his pocket and took a picture of his face. Doing that, he checked his lip to see how it was doing.

His eyes went wide again that day when he saw the picture, it was something you don't see every day. It was one of the most shocking thing ever.

His cut was gone, and so was all of his blood….

**A/N: **

**Oh my, Cliffy! :D I know where this is going now, and don't worry, there is more sexy moments like that coming up. ;) That is, if you don't mind? =) **

**(1): The reason why I put (Heart) Is because it's meant to be heart but since Fan Fiction doesn't allow putting hearts I put that, so just pretend it's a heart, okay? (= **

**Next chapter is going to be how Eli is slightly figuring out that Clare is a vampire. And next chapter is going to be a surprise. ;D (Hint, it begins with a K) If you can guess i'll make the next chapter on you. :D **

**Review if you thought it was good, and you liked it? And if you wan the next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hey! So sorry about not updating on this story, I've been hella busy! And is visiting people at the moment from my home town; (and getting distracted by the Degrassi game for iPod) Hehe. :D **

**But I'm here now! And those were all really good guesses, but not really it. You'll like this chapter….I think. **

**Other then that, please enjoy the 4****th**** chapter of Vampire Breath! **

_Eli's Point of View_

Running, that's the first thing I'm doing. I'm running over to Adam's house to tell him what the hell happened not to long ago, I believe that Clare….uh….licked me, and made all the cuts and blood on my face go away?

The licked word made me blush…not really knowing why. Nothing ever makes me blush, well…I'll be completely honest, I've never really been licked by that before either. Shocking isn't it? I know.

Finally getting to Adam's house, I banged on the door with all my might. Probably making my wrists bleed from how hard I was hitting the wooden door. After a few more minutes of banging on the door, Adam finally answered.

Well it's about freaking time!

"Yes?" Adam asked annoyed. Well I wouldn't really blame him…I did run over to his house around nine in the morning on a Saturday; he's never normally up until noon or so.

"Adam bro! You were right all along, or at least I think you were." I replied a bit too quickly. Adam gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side. I sighed and looked around him, making sure his mom wasn't there to see, before pulling him out the door, shutting the door quieting behind him.

"Okay…not cool, I'm in my pajama's!" Adam protested, pouting, looking down at his space pajama pants, with a light grey t-shirt. I chuckled, and shook my head. He's such a child…

"Never mind that man, I came all the way here to tell you that you were right, and that I believe you." I answered him, looking into his baby blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Oh enlighten me, how was I right?" Adam laughed along with me, I interlaced my fingers together, and looked at the ground. I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I think it may be true.

"I think Clare's a vampire…" I mumbled, I may sound like a silly little eight year old right now. But I seriously don't give a fuck, I want to know if he believes me or not.

Adam jumped up and down, saying 'booyah!'. I looked around to see people staring at us, so I placed both my hands on his shoulders and kept him down. Since I'm a lot stronger then he is.

"Dude, settle down! You're embarrassing me…" I told him, playfully glaring at him, making him giggle. This is how it always is for us, we tease each other all the time.

"Anyways, so you really think she is now? How? Since when?" Adam asked; his eyes full of concern, as I removed my arms from his shoulders, while he stopped jumping.

"I found out yesterday, when she uh, l-licked me…when Fitz punched me, and afterwards all the blood and cuts were gone." I explained shockingly, blushing slightly when saying 'licked'.

Adam's eyes then went wide as rocks, "Whoa bro! That's so dope! But weird…" He smiled. "Maybe she really is! Who knows? We need to find out more man!" Adam said excitingly.

I chuckled once more that day, and smirked. "Yes, yes we do." I answered back. And then pulled Adam into a head lock, giving him a nuggie; then the day ended with laughing, and playful fights;

We're like brothers, and nothing in the world can change that.

**Monday (Eli's Point of View) **

As I was walking to the school, with my backpack on my shoulder, I was eating a half eaten piece of toast that my mom finally made me for once. I wonder why she was so happy today….? Normally she doesn't even talk to me in the mornings.

After finishing my breakfast, I heard something come from the side of the building I was walking by. Now knowing me, I get curious. So I have to go see what it is. From what I'm hearing, it sounds like people getting hurt?

Looking inside the side of the building, I see little black figures holding people up against the wall. Pinning my eyebrows together, I walked further into the creak. Getting closer and closer to the people, only to find out that it was Fitz and his gang, oh god. Not now…I just placed myself into shit now…

I thought I could turn back and run away before they caught me, boy was I ever wrong. Fitz was the one to catch me first. He smirked that ugly smirk of his, and walked over to me, and with me backing up with his every move.

Till finally, we were about five feet apart; he had his hands in his pockets, and slowly making his way over to me. I could already feel my breath getting heavier by the minute!

"Hello emo boy, what brings you here?" He questioned me, his smirk getting bigger. I really don't like where this is heading, so I'm going to try my best to back out now, before things get ugly.

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving. I thought I heard someone call out to me, guess not." I answered back, turning around slightly. He wasn't having that though. He told his buddies that he would take care of me, the last thing I heard was them all running away, and slamming me up against the wall, my bags dropping to the floor.

"You almost got me suspended yesterday, had to stay in Simpson's office for two hours." He growled, his hands tightening on my wrists.

"Well Fitzy boy, It's really not my fault that you have anger issues." I smirked, I know it's really not going to get me anywhere, but oh well.

He groaned, and went to punch me in the face, I closed my eyes and waited for his fist to connect with my face, but it didn't. I was super confused at the moment, wondering why he hasn't punched me yet . . .

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard, it sounded like a loud, girly, growl. The next thing I know, I feel Fitz being thrown off me, and hitting the wall. I opened my eyes, and saw Clare standing right in front of Fitz, and attacking his neck.

My eyes widened, and a loud gasp escaped my lips, which has never happened before….Oh my god, she really is a vampire. Blood fell everywhere, dripping down through the creeks of the ground, and Fitz's body parts went everywhere.

Fitz was screaming in pain, and horror. Well I would be too if she was doing this to me, what the hell does she think she's doing? Oh right…Vampires do this all the time when mad or hungry.

The screaming soon died down, meaning he died. And Clare started finishing up, nibbling on his flesh, making sure to grab all of the blood she could get. I finally had the guts to stand up, and stand in front of her.

"C-Clare?" I muttered, my hands shaking like mad. She finished up, and stood up right in front of me. My whole body was shaking by now, watching as her eyes went from bright evil red all the way back to normal blue.

Blinking a couple of times, she didn't reply to me. Just gripped my shoulders tightly, and pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held tight just as much as her.

"I'm so sorry that he caused you all that pain…" She whispered in my ear, carefully rocking me back and forth. I told her that it was fine and removed myself from her, making Clare cup my face with her cold hands, looking into my eyes deeply.

She smiled softly at me, then looked at my lips, and back to my eyes. I shivered as she slowly leaned down to my lips, I could feel her breath against my as her lips hovered over mine, like she was going to either kiss me, or warm my lips up.

She was about to press her lips against mine, but didn't. We heard the cops sirens go off, and cop cars passing by the ally way we were in. Clare gasped and removed herself from me completely, making me whimper from the loss of heat.

"Got to go, don't tell. Please." She told me quietly, then took off, running as fast as possible. Maybe faster then the wind probably…Oh sweet baby Jesus, what the hell just happened? I don't know…All I know is that I wanted her to kiss me.

Maybe I could see that again tomorrow? I wouldn't mind if she kissed me…but also what else is shocking is that.

Fitz is finally dead!

**Next day after school**

Do you know what the funny thing is? I haven't seen Clare all day today, she never came to school. Why is she avoiding me now all of a sudden? I never did anything to her, if anything, she's the one who killed Fitz on me.

She did all of that, just to protect me. There is a possibility that she could like me. Oh what I would do to her if she did…

Dirty thoughts Eli, get them out!

Now I'm walking home from school, with no one beating me up like they normally do. Fitz's buddies were confused at what happened last night, but never touched me. They were all sad that he was gone.

I wasn't, I'm actually glad that he's gone. No one to bully me anymore, I got to really thank Clare for all of this. I don't know what I would have done without her, I could have gotten killed without her!

No sign of Clare for the rest of that night, not even at the playground when I went there. I wonder where she could be? It's not like her to take off like this, maybe she had family business to take care of? Maybe…just maybe;

I took off my shirt and pants, and put on a new pair for getting ready for bed. While trying to sleep, I heard my window being knocked on. Hmm, who the fuck could be wanting to see me right now? At like eleven at night!

Groaning, I got up from my bed, and walked towards my window, opening it. I rubbed my eyes to make my eye sight not blurry. When I opened back up, I saw Clare sitting on my window ledge, her lips covered with blood.

"Clare?" I asked, wondering if I'm dreaming or not. If I'm dreaming, oh well. Awesome dream I got here…I always wanted a beautiful girl at my window step.

"H-Hey Eli, c-can I come in p-please?" She stuttered, her eyes looking like she was going to cry. Oh god no, I sure hope not. I can't stand to see girls cry, especially Clare.

"Sure…but may I ask why you're covered in blood?" I asked, stepping aside to let her in, she jumped into my house and immanently charging at my chest. I stumbled, and almost fell, but managed.

"Can I tell you later? Right now I just need a friend." She explained, her head into the cook of my neck. I nodded and smoothed down her back with my hands.

"Of course, stay as long as you like…." I murmured, laying my head on hers. I felt her smile against my neck, and moved her face back to look at me.

"Thank you Eli, just thanks…You don't know how much this means to me, and someday I'll tell you who I really am, right now though, I just need you…" She said, and looked me in the eyes, and moved down to my lips again, like she has done before. This time though, she pressed her lips to mine.

And let me tell you, this was the best moment ever in my entire life.

**A/N: **

**I feel like I rushed this chapter…:/ Hopefully you don't mind! I have something planned for next chapter, and I can't wait to write it. I just had to get this done and over with, hopefully no one minds? **

**Oh no, what do you think about Fits dying from Clare? Review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Again sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it though! Thanks for reading, and review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
